


Aneurysm

by Dessythings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessythings/pseuds/Dessythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beat me out of me. </p>
<p>All Stiles wanted to do was have sex, seems like genetics are gonna fuck that shit up.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The excuse to write slow build porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aneurysm

Aneurysm

 

* * *

 

  
Lets get something straight, lots of shit goes down in Beacon Hills. From whole packs of fucking bad ass werewolves; whom were all fucking **ALPHA WEREWOLVES** , to creatures used for vengeance called Kaminas, evil druids...yes evil, dark druids called Daraths to a thousand year old fox spirit that liked to possess beings who were this right side of bad. Yeah, Beacon Hills is totally Sunnydale and the townspeople are none the wiser, with the exception of the good Sheriff and his son with some choice teenagers and the good doc-er-vet. 

 

So yeah, nothing is as what it seems in good old Beacon Hill which is why when Scott McCall, local True Alpha extraordinaire, got a call at  3:16 am on a Tuesday he didn’t even blink twice as his phone lit up with Stiles The Great lighting up his screen. 

 

The rushed, “Scott, Scotty, this you? Sweet Jebus you gotta help me hide a body!” should have phased him…it didn’t.

 

“Wait, hold up...What’s going on Stiles?” Scott asked as he rolled out his bed.

 

“I...I...just get to the apartments down the road from Jungle.” and the line went dead.

 

Scott groaned, this could not be good. 

 

 

* * *

The Beacon Towers was a shitty little apartment co-op that was currently under a ruthless takeover by the Mayors office in the hopes of restoring the once historical building. At the moment it was still a very much shitty brownstone edging on the warehouse district and the main drag. A very shitty brownstone with his best friend soaked in something red from head to toe pacing the shadowed alley adjacent. No, it wasn’t something, it was blood.

 

Oh fuck him.

 

“Damn it Stiles,” Scott hissed as he killed the engine to his bike, there was no way he was gonna be able to get Stiles home looking like that on the back of his bike. 

 

“Dude...I...I don’t know what happened, I was an he was...gonna do stuff an then I wake up covered in blood!” hands clenching his hair, whiskey smoked eyes blown wide stared at his friend. 

 

“Look, you can’t ride with me like this. This is so beyond me, like you gotta go back an clean up...I need to call the pack.” Scott said.

 

“No, no, no, no...no I, you can’t do this...I can’t be doing this again!” Stiles moaned, legs weakening and the brick wall his only support. 

 

The wolf closed in on him with hands clutching thin shoulders. “Stiles you gotta listen to me man, this is not happening again but we can’t do what we did last time. No secrets, we talked about this every pack meeting. Somethings wrong and I can’t fix it by myself! I’m your friend but I’m also the Alpha...I gotta protect everyone.” 

 

“When did you stop being a potato?” Stiles murmured. 

 

Scott scoffed, “Out of all of that  that’s what you choose to focus on?”

 

“Well....I’m in shock! I might be possessed again, my best friend has been upgraded from potato to broccoli and, an I don’t remember if I actually had sex with that guy or not let alone if a condom was involved...how is this even my life?” 

 

Scott chuckled, ”At least I’m high in vitamin C.”

 

“Fuck you!” 

 

 

* * *

Turns out they didn’t need to call Lydia. 

 

“We need to let the Sheriff know.” was the first words out of her mouth.

 

“Are you crazy?” Stiles shouted.

 

Lydia gave him an unimpressed flat look, “Of course not, despite all the voices in my head.”

 

Half the pack was in the apartment; Derek, Lydia, Allison and Isaac were sitting on the couch while Stiles paced the length of the room in clean clothes stolen from the dead guy and Scott was in the bedroom trying to see if he could smell anything of use. The absent members of the pack were out of state for the weekend looking at colleges; Cora, Danny, Boyd and Malia.

 

“Stiles she’s right, look at it like this. You weren’t seen leaving with him and even if you were you can explain this off as hooking up and Scott can cover for you. Its not like you haven’t lied to the police before.” Derek said, watching to see if there were any signs of the fox spirit. 

 

“No you don’t understand, of course you wouldn’t...I don’t, this was suppose to be a new start!”

 

Allison stood up and walked towards the erratic teen until she pulled him in a hug. 

 

“No ones blaming you for what happened Stiles, we’re over that and we’re stronger as a pack for what happened.” she murmured, rubbing circles in his back.

 

“You almost died,” he whispered.

 

“Yeah,” she pulled back, “An so have you. Face it, nearly everyone in this room an out in the pack has tried to kill one another at one point in time.”

 

A growl was heard from the other room.

 

“Oh get over it McCall...I remember a story of Stiles trying to tell your ass not to go to a party on a full moon and you wolfed out an tried to eat his head off so you don’t get to be all holier than thou in there!” Lydia said while skimming through her phone.

 

“One time Martin, one fucking time!”

 

Stiles winced, “More like three.”

 

“Oh an Cora says we should tell your dad so there’s that.” Lydia said with a raised brow.

 

Scott came back in the room looking a little green. He shook his head as he plopped down on the armrest of the couch. There wasn’t much left of the man let alone anything to clue him into what had happened in the room. Timeline was shady at best and with the sun rapidly rising they needed to get away from the crime scene.

 

“I think we need to go talk to Deaton about this.” was Scott's dubious solution. 

 

Stiles groaned. “Oh yes, lets go to the man that’s clearly willing and forthcoming with information...NOT!”

 

“Look, the man doesn’t know everything...He’s as much in the dark about some things as us.” Derek said.

 

Stalemate was stalemate till a collective buzz was heard in the air as the group received a group text from the resident psycho wolf. It would seem they were need at the good doc, asap. 

 

Stiles shot an unimpressed brow raise at Derek. “What has your uncle done now and how did he even get my number?” 

 

If looks were books then Derek’s face would surely be titled,  ‘Do I Look Like His Fucking Keeper?’ . There was more snark to come, but Scott was able to get everyone moving to clean up behind themselves before leaving. The bedroom was a lost cause that no one wanted to even attempt to clean. If Stiles was still freaked out he was doing an amazing job of hiding it. 

 

* * *

 

Upon arrival at the vet the sun was cresting on the horizon and myriads of oranges and purples bled into the last strands of the night sky. The group of teens plus one adult were weary eyed but determined to get the bottom of this. They shuffled out the cars and off the bike, strolling through the door to a surprising site. 

 

Peter Hale soaked in blood wearing suspenders that were possibly red or perhaps white but now blood stained...most likely red. 

 

“Hah, I knew it! Peter stalked me an killed that guy to make me think I was going crazy again!” Stiles crowed.

 

“Oh if it were only that simple, lets take this to the back.” Peter said, face void of his characteristic smirk.

 

Lydia raised a brow, “Wearing those suspenders with that jacket?”

 

“The jacket was last minute to hide this,” Peter sniffed, hands gesturing to his bloody torso before spinning around and stalking towards the back.

 

The scariest thing that happened to Beacon Hills after the pack decided to become a single pack was the bonding of Lydia and Peter. Lydia still resented Peter for what he done to her, but after stabbing him with a knife dosed in wolfsbane; _directly in his spine_ , they were able coexist within the pack and they even go out for coffee every once in a while. She later commented that if she could have gotten him to spread his legs she would have been interested in testing the theory of regrowth of the testicular variety and mount them on her wall. All the males stayed clear of her for a little while after that. 

 

Upon entering Deaton’s office the pack was met by weary expressions and obvious tension.

 

“Stiles...I hear you’ve had an interesting night?” Deaton said, direct as ever.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes,“Who told him?”

 

“I called on the way over, better to have some kind of answer upon arrival than being told to come back later...days later. Can you wait days for an answer?” Lydia  hmmed .

 

“At first I was ready to write these things off as separate happenings, but now I have reason to believe these things to be related. Peter, if you would?”

 

Peter cleared his throat. “Of course, I was out on patrol when I felt the strangest thing. Almost like someone or  something  was pulling me. I tried to resist but it led me to the Nemeton. It...its beautiful, beautiful and alive.”

 

The ensuing mass ‘WTF’s were totally justifiable. 

 

“Cut it down, burn it or something! That thing can’t be let loose again, it made me kill someone!”

 

“No!” Deaton bellowed, open palm slamming down on his desk. He sighed, “If you would let me explain how this carries on to you,”

 

“Shoot,”

 

“I want to stress upon you that this is quite a blessing an that this also something that is passed on maternally and is extremely odd to find in a male.”

 

“Oh dear jebus, what am I? A Incubus?” Stiles groaned.

 

Deaton snorted, actually snorted. “No, but they are the bastardized children of what you are. Have you gotten to the ‘H’ section of the Argent Bestiary? Huldra or the male equivalent, Huldrekarl.”

 

“What in the seven hells is that even?”

 

If Deaton could use the force to knock the boy around the head he would have knocked him into next year.

 

“If I could finish...A Huldra is a shape shifter birthed from a forest spirit. I have a book for you to read, the information is very limited because these beings usually hide within the woods and forest. There are exceptions of course, like when a Huldra or Huldrekarl falls in love with a human or humans.”

 

“Humans...as in plural?” Allison asked.

 

“Yes, which leads to something I’ve theorized. Stiles...your mother was sick suddenly, wasn’t she?” Deaton asked.

 

“Y..yeah, she was diagnosed and died within that year.”

 

None of the werewolves commented on the blip in his heart.

 

Deaton ‘ _hmmed_ ’, “Then its exactly as I thought, chaos was brought upon Beacon hills by a human but what set this chaos in motion was when the Nemeton was cut down. Huldras are attracted to Nemetons in nature, think of them as familiars and when one dies so does the other.” 

 

Stiles skin paled. “Are you suggesting my mom was a Huldra and she didn’t have cancer, but died because someone cut down a fucking tree!”

 

Something odd happened as the animals in the clinic awoke and began to whine. A bonsai tree perched on top of the bookshelf lost its leaves, shriveling up until it turned to dust. The room began to fill with a pungent scent that overpowered the smell of animals and cleaning solution in the office. It wasn’t until Peter placed a hand on Stiles shoulder that the smell went away and the animals tapered off. 

 

“It’s a theory,” Deaton offered after a moment, “You need to read that book,”

 

Stiles shrugged Peter’s hand off, “Doesn’t explain what the hell happened tonight,”

 

“Oh, but it does. Your body was finally mentally and physically ready for the changes that entail a Huldrekarl. Also, what part of Incubus’ are the bastardize children of what you are did you not understand?” Deaton asked.

 

“I’m a sex monster?” 

 

“Stiles...I’m putting that off as shock. What Deaton is saying that you’re a SHAPE SHIFTING FOREST SPIRIT and what have we learned about shape shifters and creatures from nature?” Lydia asked.

 

“I don’t know...I was more interested in studying for ACT’s, some of us aren’t as flawless as you.” Stiles sneered.

 

She rolled her eyes, ”Stiles I’m assuming that your moods effect nature so if your labido is lacking the forest is gonna wilt.”

 

“He’s not a spirit, just a shape shifting forest creature Ms. Martin. However, your analogy holds strong. If you’d might have notice Beacon Hills isn’t as densely wooded as it used to be. This leads to something else...I believe that you’ve gathered your Coterie. A small group of individuals you’ll...use to help expand your energies.”

 

“What a way to say, ‘Hey this is an orgy in 3...2.’” Issac snorted. 

 

“But...how is that even possible!” Stiles flailed, “I just got on good terms with everyone 8mos ago!”

 

“Once again, maturity of the individual....it could takes weeks or months for you to fully become a Huldra. Its not something that happens overnight.” Deaton said.

 

“But...someone died tonight, I don’t understand?”

 

“Huldra might be of nature but they are a sex driven creature, simply put if one is not satisfied they could devour their partner. You are a newly born Huldrekarl and you’ve already chosen your Coterie.” He explained.

 

“I killed a dude because he couldn’t get me off?” Stiles deadpanned.

 

Deaton shrugged, clearly not interested in that aspect of the night. 

 

“So why is Peter bloody?” Derek asked.

 

“The Nemeton needed blood to be awakened and for the Huldra in Stiles to be awoken it needed the blood of someone in the Coterie.” 

 

Everyone raised a brow at that.

 

“It made me hug it,” Peter said, as if he was some how offended by the thought.

 

The nearly manic laughing coming from Stiles was slightly relieving. 

 

“Hold the show...that means my dad should know about this, what the hell we said no more secrets!” Stiles shouted.

 

“The book knows more than I.” Deaton said, the revival hour was clearly about to be over. 

 

Scott broke the silence with, _“I’m not having sex with my brother!”_ Which led to a few others agreeing. Brows were raised at the ones that didn’t say anything. 

 

Issac shrugged, ”It wouldn’t be a hardship.”

 

Derek said nothing and gave off the vibes that this was something that he was doing for the good of the pack and Beacon Hills as a whole. Martyr till the very end.

 

Peter...Peter leered, electric blue beta eyes trailing up and down Stiles slouched form. Stiles gulped, heart pounding in his chest. He felt like prey, he also felt like the hunter as he cocked his head to the side an trailed eyes over Peters bloody form. 

 

“Enough, read the book Stiles and call me if anything comes up. Until you have yourself under control I don’t suggest meeting up with anyone for any night time activities.” Deaton said.

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Who says it has to be done in the dark…besides, it definitely wouldn’t be a hardship.”

  
Stiles bit his lip, yeah...he was sooooo beyond fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Story name from Nirvana's song Aneurysm. I own diddly squat. All errors are mine, I was in a rush to put this up and I don't have a beta reader. :c


End file.
